Pensamientos
by Guaduchi
Summary: Que pasa cuando la persona a la que amas...te lo demuestra y luego se va....lo seguirias amanado.... pesimo summary


**Mi primer fic de digimon y es un michi..XD un poko extraño..pero al fin...los dejo..byes..**

Debía admitirlo, fue doloroso ver como todos no separábamos con forme el tiempo pasaba. Era de esperarse puesto que las cosas cambian, no todo puede ser eterno...pero...¿ por qué no puede ser eterno?... tal vez si eso fuese así nos cansaríamos y la rutina mata... o simplemente será por que lo que le da sabor a la vida son los recuerdos y que el tiempo existe para que lo aprovechemos y veamos las cosas que –en el pasado- nos causaron dolor y desesperación desvanecerse...

Es así... y no se puede evitar...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaste con tu típica sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que me devasta, me derrumba...me mata

-Si...- solo atiné a decir eso, la verdad es que mi mente estaba siendo consumida por mis pensamientos acerca del tiempo.

-Bueno...te he notado un poco distante desde hace ya un buen rato- se sentó a mi lado- es...¿algo que puedas decirme?

-La verdad es que tal vez en otra ocasión cuando este más segura- dije mientras veía como se paraba.

-Tai...-

-Si...-

-Nada...- dije volteando la cara. Tal vez debía decirle lo que sentía por él, pero, la verdad es que ese era el momento menos indicado.

-Cuando quieras hablamos- asentí mientras veía como empezaba a caminar

La reunión de los digidestinados continuó, vi como T.K y Kari formalizaban su ya obvia relación, mientras que el pobre de Davis caía en mil pedazos, Jolei y Ken tambien se hicieron novios...

Sin más aquella breve reunión llegó a su fin. Todos nos despedimos de Matt quien había sido el cabecilla de la fiesta. Y ahí estaba otra vez, en casa de los Yagami, a fin de cuentas me habían ofrecido hospedaje, cosa que acepte gustosa. Kari se había quedado en casa de Jolei y los padres de Tai estaban de viaje.

Entre a la casa seguida de Tai, quien enseguida se tiró al sillón.

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo soltando un pequeño bostezo

-Entonces- dije levantando su cabeza y tomando asiento mientras que él posaba su cabeza en mis piernas- deberías ir a dormir-

-No se...-

Su cabello castaño, pasaba por mis dedos, me encantaba acariciar su cabello y tenerlo en mis piernas, aunque mi corazón fuese a un ritmo tan acelerado no le di importancia, la verdad es que solamente lo amaba.

-Mimi...-

-Si Tai...-

-Necesito decirte algo- se sentó y mi vió con sus ojos castaños

-Que pasa...- pregunté al ver que titubeaba

-Es solo que como le demostrarías a alguien que lo amas- preguntó dudoso

-De muchas maneras... mira puedes comprarle cosas, estar a su lado siempre...pero a veces un beso nunca está de más...claro en el momento indicado- le dije

-Ya veo...- se paró y se dirigió a la cocina- quieres algo

-Si...-

-Que?-

-Dormir...- ambos reímos un poco, tomó un poco de agua y se volvió a sentar-

Fue ahí cuando puse mi cabeza en su pecho, amo oír los latidos de su corazón, son pausados, casi inaudibles... sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi cintura, fue ahí cuando su corazón aceleró el paso, reí un poco, luego con su mano libre tomó mi mentón para que lo viera, cosa que con gusto hice...

-Sabes...-

-Que...- compenetrándome más en su mirada seria

-Tengo pensado demostrarle a esa chica que me gusta...-

-Genial...- respondí...un poco desanimada ante la idea de que MI Tai fuese de otra chica

-Hey que te pasó?-

-Nada...- tratando de ocultar aunque sea un poco mi incomodidad, sonreíste¿por qué?

Solo sonreíste al ver mi actitud, acaso sabes lo que siento por ti... o es acaso que te causo risa...si es la segunda da por hecho que soy capaz de golpearte...¡Taichi Yagami! Más te vale que me des una buena razón de tu risa.

Me acercaste más a ti, aunque se que peligro, en tus brazos me siento muy bien, me muerdes un poco la oreja y bajas por mi cuello, siempre con mordiscos inocentes... solo gimo un poco, pues al fin y al cabo pellizcas mi piel... tus manos recorren mi espalda mientras me acercas más a ti... sonríes otra vez... y me besas...

Un beso sencillo al principio, el cual con el tiempo se intensifico... me hice para atrás... mi respiración esta muy agitada

-Disculpa... es solo...-

-Tai..escucha..yo...- sellas de nuevo mis labios, solo que esta vez te las arreglas para acostarme en el mueble.

-Te amo...-

-Tai...yo...también te amo...-

No es necesario decir mucho de lo que paso esa noche, o si...la verdad es que solo diré una parte...y esa es que simplemente me demostró lo mucho que me quería...

Di gracias que sus padres estaban de viaje y que Kari se fue de pijamada...la mera verdad es que..despertar a su lado me hace estar feliz..más de lo me imagine...aun estando desnuda... y un poco incomoda...

-Como amaneciste...- me preguntaste sentándote en la cama, las sabanas cayeron mostrando tu bien formado pecho.

-Bien...- te dedique mi mejor sonrisa..me besaste y te paraste... por más que fuese me quede viendo tu cuerpo, es una lastima que hayas vestido...reí de mi pensamiento después de eso reí más pues quitaste las sabanas que usaba para cubrirme y me llenaste de besos...uno en el cuello...otro en mi ombligo...y más..

Y así como el principio pasó...todos nos separamos incluso tu y yo...era de esperarse...¿no?..lamentablemente te casaste...no pude hacer nada para impedirlo...pero para que lo voy a hacer...te ves feliz con ella...al menos eso es lo que aparentas..Te amo tanto que soy capaz hasta de aceptar todo...soy un poco tonta.. pero igual..no puedo hacer nada para remediar esta situación..

Más extraño es aun que la noche que apareciste en mi puerta húmedo por la lluvia, me dijiste que estabas arrepentido...pero que paso con ese arrepentimiento...es más nunca me dijiste de que estabas arrepentido..acaso habrá sido de esa noche...o de haberte casado..

¡De nuevo me dejas con la duda!..

Pero no haré esfuerzos para averiguarlo...mejor me alejo de ti..y busco mi manera de rehacer mi vida...mi pobre vida..solo espero que recuerdes que esa noche de hace años...demostré lo que aun siento por ti..tai..Mi querido y amado Tai...Nunca borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro...


End file.
